Problem: Determine the value of the following complex number power. Your answer will be plotted in orange. $ ({ e^{3\pi i / 2}}) ^ {9} $
Solution: Since $(a ^ b) ^ c = a ^ {b \cdot c}$ $ ({ e^{3\pi i / 2}}) ^ {9} = e ^ {9 \cdot (3\pi i / 2)} $ The angle of the result is $9 \cdot \frac{3}{2}\pi$ , which is $\frac{27}{2}\pi$ $\frac{27}{2}\pi$ is more than $2 \pi$ . It is a common practice to keep complex number angles between $0$ and $2 \pi$ , because $e^{2 \pi i} = (e^{\pi i}) ^ 2 = (-1) ^ 2 = 1$ . We will now subtract the nearest multiple of $2 \pi$ from the angle. $ \frac{27}{2}\pi - 12\pi = \frac{3}{2}\pi $ Our result is $ e^{3\pi i / 2}$.